Jealousy Is A Curse
by divcon
Summary: Why is there moaning coming from Connor's lab? And why has it got Becker so bothered?


**A/N: I just love writing about the 'emotionally retarded' Becker. Hope you enjoy my short fic. Please review. I love reading what you thought about my story. Enjoy!**

**Jealousy Is A Curse.**

It had been a month since the ARC had been successful in saving the world and Becker had realised that he had to have Jess in his life. When he'd received that text from her saying that there were predators in the ARC his heart had stopped. He'd almost lost her to those damn bugs and then to the predators. He knew that he couldn't leave it any longer.

He walked into the HUB expecting to see Jess sitting at the A.D.D. so he was surprised to see Abby sitting there instead. He walked over to her and asked her where Jess was.

"Connor asked to see her in his lab. She just left, about five minutes ago. You could catch her there if you hurry." Abby looked at him with a cheeky grin and Becker could have kicked himself. He thought that Abby knew how he felt and now he was sure. She had given him a look when they had been trapped in the lockdown and he'd been so worried about Jess. And now she had a knowing look in her eyes. Becker just gave her a tight smile, turned around and walked out of the HUB. He could hear Abby laughing as he continued to walk but he refused to look back at her.

When he turned the corner he quickened his pace. He wanted to see Jess so badly. When he reached Connor's lab he raised his hand to knock on the door. Normally he would just look through the window that was in the door but it had been smashed a couple of days earlier and the hole had been covered up with a piece of cardboard. Before he could knock, a sound from inside the room stopped him. He cocked his head to the side and listened. Sure enough the sound came again and he was able to place it. It was a moan. Who the hell was moaning? His silent question was soon answered from inside the room.

"Oh God Jess, that is amazing. You are amazing. Why are you working at the ARC when you can do this?"

"You're just being kind Connor. I'm just an amateur. I do it purely for the enjoyment. If it makes others happy than I'm happy. Surely Abby does this for you. I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, not at all. You…"

Whatever else Connor was about to say was lost when another moan escaped his throat. That sound was quickly followed by a soft giggle. Jess's giggle.

"Jess, promise me that you'll always be available to me to do this." Connor said as another moan escaped his throat.

"Connor, you are getting married in a month. Abby can do it for you."

"But she's nowhere near as good as you. You get places that she never can. Please say we can still do this after I'm married."

Becker held his breath as he waited for her to answer. He didn't get to hear her answer because at that moment Abby walked up behind him. She was reaching around him and was about to open the door when he finally reacted.

"No Abby. You don't want to go in there right now."

"Why not?"

"I think Connor is busy." He really didn't want Abby to see whatever was going on inside.

"He won't mind." She replied and she had the door open before he could stop her.

He stood back and waited for the shouting to begin as soon she entered the room. When he heard her start to laugh he looked into the room not really knowing what he was going to see. Needless to say it was not what he was expecting. Both Connor and Jess were fully clothed, their clothes weren't ruffled in the least and they were calmly talking Abby, who looked over at him as he entered the room. She noticed the look of confusion on his face as his eyes flicked between Connor and Jess. Thinking about the warning he had given her she put two and two together and came up with an amusing four. She decided to make him squirm a little bit.

"Um Becker, just what did you think was going on in here?"

Becker glared at her, his eyes telling her to be quiet but she just stared back at him with an amused look on her face. Both Connor and Jess were watching them intently. Abby looked at Connor, raised her eyebrows and then glanced over at Jess, then at Becker before looking back at her fiancé. Finally Connor's eyes widened as he grasped what she was doing.

"Yeah mate, what did you think was going on?" 

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I don't buy that. Clearly something was going on in the military mind of yours."

Becker looked at his three friends and he knew that he had to say something but it was the look of concern on Jess's face that held him back. He didn't want to cause her any embarrassment but he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Well. With all the moaning and groaning that was coming from this room I thought that the two of you were, well, you know….."

"Becker! How could you think I would do something like that?"

"Come on mate. I'd never. You know how much I love Abby."

Becker just stared at Jess, watching as she tried to get herself under control.

"I'm sorry Jess. You too Connor."

Connor decided to let his friend off the hook and waved away his apology telling him it was fine. When Abby wrapped her arms around him they both started to laugh. Becker glanced at them but then returned his focus back to Jess.

"I really am sorry Jess." He murmured softly as he gently took hold of her hand.

"You know me Becker. How could you think I would do something like that?"

"I can't explain it."

"That's not good enough. Talk to me, please. Why were you even coming to Connor's lab?"

Becker closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath before he continued.

"I was coming to find you actually. I was about to knock when I heard Connor moan and then the conversation you were having, between all the moaning of course. My mind instantly went to you and he doing…"

"I get it, but why? Why was that the first thing you thought of?"

"I don't know. I was clearly being an idiot but whenever I see you with another guy I always get jealous."

"What?"

Becker realised what he'd just said and now it was his turn to moan. He hadn't wanted to tell her that. He could sense that Connor and Abby were behind him and he was sure that he'd heard Abby mumble finally.

"Becker? What did you just say?"

It was now or never. "I said that I get jealous every time I see you with another man."

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because I care about you. A lot more than just friends."

"How long Becker?"

"Probably since the moment we first met. You surprised and intrigued me. It grew from there."

"Me too." Jess said as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

Becker smiled down at her as he lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was interrupted by Connor and Abby cheering. Becker glared at them before looking back at Jess. She was blushing and wouldn't look at him. He placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so that her eyes met his.

"Let's go somewhere a little bit more private so we can talk." He whispered before turning back to their friends. "You two keep an eye on the A.D.D. for a while."

"How long?" Connor asked.

"I'll let you know."

And with that Becker and Jess left the lab.


End file.
